Twin Souls
by disari
Summary: Baldur's Gate ToB belongs to Bioware. deals with relationship between NPC and Sarevok goes through TOB based on vanilla Bioware and some fan made mods. Nemesis is mine and I have taken liberties with story and characters,
1. Prologue

**Story is based on Bioware Throne of Bhaal and the Baldur's Gate series**

**liberties are taken with fan made mods for Shadows of Amn and BG1 **

**Nemesis and some ideas are all that is mine. Rating is M for content. **

**Lost somewhere between unconsciousness and sleep a familiar dream unfolds. **

**Two children one a strikingly handsome boy of perhaps eight or nine, the other a little girl of about four or so, are playing happily the older protective and possessive of the younger. The boy appears human.. but there is something about the child that seems to be different not quite human. The little girl is elven, or, perhaps half elven, a beautiful child with flame red hair and riveting silver eyes that seem to swirl with hints of golden lightning set in a fine facial structure that promises an extraordinary beauty to come. **

**The little girl slips and falls then begins to cry over a skinned knee. The older child scoops the smaller in his arms and soothes the small injury and quiets her sobbing.. 'Shhhhh Nem, don't bring attention to us.' An odd phrase. **

**Deep within the dream, I realize the little girl is myself. The boy is the only source of comfort I've ever known. In my childish world he is all I can rely on. **

**The dreamscape switches to a large dormitory like place many small cots are lined up in it with sleeping children.. I smell an acrid smoke then the handsome boy child from the scene before scoops me up and runs out into the night. As I look over his **

**shoulder a wave of dizziness comes over me like a red tide it washes through energizing me somehow. The boy stumbles also taken by the same tide, he drops me on the ground while he tries to recover his equilibrium. 'Run Nem, into the trees' the boy orders. Used to obeying him I race into the trees and get scooped up by a strange silver haired man.. He holds me tightly and I scream for the boy.. I can't seem to grasp the name I am screaming.. The man speaks words and I helplessly drift into sleep.**

**Again the dream changes I am perhaps eight or nine, I recognize the library of Candlekeep, I am reading out of an old book about gods and prophecies. An older boy comes up to my alcove, immediately something seems familiar. He is tall and fit**

**but something about him seems wary and wounded. In this dreamscape are vignettes of the boy and I reading and walking in the grounds at ease all seems as it should be. A feeling of rightness and contentment pervades the scenes. **

**Again the scene changes.. I am perhaps fifteen or so, the child's body is giving way to the woman to come. A tall young man steals a kiss in the hay shed. He seems so familiar as our lips meet it seems nothing else could be more perfect or right.**

**Gorion looks angry with me as he breaks up the innocent tryst and sends me to the private area of the keep to do some mundane task. I am bereft of that feeling of security and rightness.. the budding desire makes a deeper sting. **

**Yet again the scene changes. **

**I am exiting Candlekeep with the white haired man I call father but I know he is Gorion the Sage. Something is terribly wrong as I am faced with a tall armored figure that draws me like a moth.. He threatens Gorion and wants him to hand **

**me over.. part of me wants to go to him. Gorion refuses and violence breaks out. Gorion bids me run, a habit of obedience causes me to flee, but I know Gorion has fallen.. My father is dead. **

**Back at Candlekeep Koveras gifts me with a ring, again that feeling as he touches my hand, of rightness, of familiarity.. You see an expression of tenderness quickly followed by shock, regret, and then a resolute determination..**

**Again a sense of pain and loss, unease and confusion..**

**A fancy party ..a sense of being in pursuit.. A familiar dark armored figure, My fathers murderer. A sense of anger and betrayal.**

**We fight he flees...Sarevok, somehow, I must unravel the mystery. **

**A sense of being in an evil place far below the surface. Brother, blood, Bhaal, Bhaal spawn. Alaundo's prophecies echo in my mind.**

**Lord of Murder, I am lost in confusion, anger, pain, betrayal..and somehow the last is paramount, I want retribution, I want to hurt Sarevok.. for more than the obvious reasons. As I remove the helmet from the dying man I know my greatest**

**enemy and the twin of my soul are one and the same.. I catch his last words in a kiss "My lovely, Nemesis. I will come back to you." **

**I want it to happen...for things to be different. **

**He turns to dust. I cry for many things as the red tide runs through me, I remember and recognize the feeling. Death runs in my veins, in my soul..**

**AS I wake. I feel pain.. I realize I am not in that temple now...**

**A sinister voice I associate with pain, unspeakable acts and degradation, announces, **

**'Ah the child of Bhaal has awoken, it is time for more experiments' Fear and anger war within. **

**Pain explodes all over my body.**

**'**


	2. Chapter 1

This story is mine I have taken liberties with mods and Bioware npc's as well as the game.

I give credit for much of this story's content to others but the idea is mine as is Nemesis.

My take on the game and mods is purely my own perspective. The idea is to tell the

npc's story within the general framework of the game and some of the mods others

have made for it.

Waking up in Suldenesselar is a welcome relief. I don't know if Hell was a dream or real. I am whole I feel it. I got my soul from that bastard and sent him to the depths of hell.

Damn Ellisime for her ineptitude in dealing with him in the first place. For a woman supposedly half god she is a really bad judge of character. Softness doesn't have a place for one who tried genocide on his own people.. I don't care if he was her lover.. her duty as a queen to her people should have superceded. Death would have been a kinder fate for him anyway... and saved me a lot of pain.

I am quiet noting Anomen and Tsujatha are dozing on either side of the room. I don't want to wake them I need to think about so many things..

My life has been a blur since Candlekeep. I feel like I've been fighting since the day I left there chasing something deep and dark. Or was I running away?

I could have simply went to Waterdeep or Neverwinter or any other place in Faerun at any point before Irenicus stole my soul. Was I fighting for what was right?.. or was I fighting against myself?

Or perhaps the real answer was I don't want to face what I am. I am Nemesis and I am a Child of Bhaal, Lord of Murder.. I'm not a saintly paladin.. nor am I an assassin.. I don't claim to be anything lawful. I am a thief... a very good one.. I love my swords. I'm proud of my katanas I've practiced them since I could lift a sword. I have two of the finest in all of Faerun. People recognize me because of those heavily enchanted blades.

I take pride in my swordsmanship, I've studied with the finest swordsmen and read every treatise on swordsmanship I could get my hands on. I love to read, perhaps it was growing up in the finest library on Al Toril. I took advantage of a goodly portion of those tomes there.

I am proud of most of the things I have done. I've made some good friends.. lost some comrades I cared much for.

I travel with some of the most powerful adventurers in Faerun.

Anomen warrior priest of Helm, a master of the war hammer.

Tsujatha an elven necromancer prince from another plane.

Valygar also a master of dual katana, ranger extraordinaire.

Kivan also a ranger and a virtuoso of the longbow.

And last but not least Solafein the Drowven fighter mage.

Sigh, I don't know what to say about my love life.. Its a complicated tightrope I walk. Somewhere deep inside I want a partner and lover a 'soul mate'. I like waking up with a man, I enjoy lovemaking, perhaps that tainted blood is hotter than normal.. or mine is anyway. I don't want to hurt anyone but thus far I've not found the 'one'. Growing up in Candlekeep I am at ease with men...all the priests, warriors, scholars, and soldiers there, were predominantly male. I know all of my troop intimately. I know each one would like to be the 'only' one. I care about them all. Each one is special.. Am I being unrealistic.. ?

Anomen adores me, a knight, a decent lover.. I don't think I would suit. Ano needs a wife, and a home. I don't think I can be the woman that makes his life complete.. I did choose him over the immature Kelsey, who was not my type at all. Ano needs a woman who has a lot more patience than I possess and a lot less temper. I need someone with a bit more excitement. Ano needs too much reassurance.

I don't have believe I would be a good match for a cleric. Playing second place to his faith is not in

my nature. I know Ano would wish I would change my mind.

I do appreciate his skills as an adventurer. I need him in the group.

Tsujatha is wonderful in so many ways, perhaps I will choose him..His hang up with Sillara bothers me..

I wonder if she changed her mind, and he could return to her, would he?.. I don't do well with second best. That is a decision for a later time. He has so many of the qualities I look for in a man. He is

intense, passionate, he would make me the center of his world. Tsu is both a poet and a warrior. We

suit well philosophically. We see the world in much the same way, we both love books, and are not

bound to convention. He is also an elf, it would be a good match with a similar aging process. Tsu

is also complex I find that attractive. I don't know if he is a soul mate? Wouldn't I feel it?

Valygar is simple. We are friends with benefits when it suits.. We share a fear of our 'taint' his family are crazy mages or.. just generally crazy..Neither of us are looking at each other as a long term relationship. He needs a gentler woman with a better appreciation of nature... I like room service and convenience.. I think he should get to know Aerie.

Kivan is still pining for his dead wife.. I found comfort with him on occasion but again we are friends. I wouldn't be surprised if someday he and Jaheria comforted each other.

I want to feel safe and complete, irreplaceable, unique.. Sigh I want the man who haunts my dream ... I don't mean Irenicus. I don't know if he exists.. or even could exist.. If he did, could I trust him? Murder, betrayal, loss, so many complications lie between us.. Not to mention he is dead by my hand. He is my half brother of a sort. There are lot of issues. I knew I would find him in hell. The Abyss, What would that place do to him?. He was not a good man to start with. Is it only a dream? Are the feelings only

a barrier I put up to keep others at bay? Is it one sided? Those dying whispered words haunt me.

Solafein desires me, he is a bit of an enigma .. I do think part of his infatuation is gratitude I don't want him on a permanent basis.. We did have a great night in Ust Natha.. I will just leave it at that. Perhaps I should leave him with Viconia. She could teach him about the light world. She has mellowed a bit since I first met her.. or perhaps I got to know her better.

I do have to decide about Tsujatha soon he is wanting a commitment.. At present he is sharing my bed.

I have been honest with all of them. I have been brutally frank in my relationships . I don't take any

of them lightly. I have always been prone to nightmares and my experiences with Irenicus made

that worse. I wouldn't call myself a lightskirt, but I do think sex is a natural function of life, a basic

need like any other. Sharing pleasure with someone you like is perfectly acceptable as long as there

is no breach of promise or a commitment with another. It hasn't always been an easy way. Ajantis

was not able to reconcile with my refusal to make a firm bond with him. When he found I was a

Bhaal spawn he chose to leave my troupe. I think he thought the taint might rub of on him. Our

parting was a cold one. I will be the first to admit I dislike sleeping alone. I most often chose

lovers from my troupe because they were men I knew. liked. and trusted.

I do miss Immy she fell in the battle of Suldenessalar before Irenicus. I sent Jaheira away after we got out of Irenicus' chamber of horrors. I felt she needed to get away from us. Khalid's death was difficult, and I was uncomfortable with her. I do miss her.. She is the closest thing to a mother I've ever had.

So many have passed through my adventures and each taught me something.. Yeslick, Keldorn, Haer

Dalis, Aerie, Viconia, Edwin, Nalia and so many others have travelled with me. Every one of them gave

me a different way to see, and understand people and even myself.

Minsc is always available for a while.. He may be simple but is loyal and always a good addition. He makes me smile. There are never any complications with Minsc.

Ano and Tsu look tired I wonder how long I have been out. I don't want to stay here. I don't like Ellisime.

OH NO..

I don't know what to do or where to go.. For the first time in a long long time I am not being driven by fate..

Perhaps I shouldn't think that or fate will take it as a challenge.. I will decide where to go in a while a rest does sound good, at least for a time..

Smiling at my guardians I stir enough to make a rustle.. Ano and Tsu both leap to my side..

'My lady' Ano exclaims a wide smile on his handsome face.

NEMESIS! Tsujatha grabs my hand, eyes shining.

Enjoying the attention... my thoughts fade away to here and now.


	3. Chapter 2

My travels, travails, and adventures have taken more out of me than I first realized when I woke in Suldenesselar.

I rested and convalesced there for six months and more. Training with the elven swordsmen was a real treat several times a week. Ellesime's library held some excellent tomes I hadn't seen before. We were showered with gifts and treated as honored guests.

I began to grow restless. It was time to end our sojourn in the elven city. Rebuilding was going well and life was again going back to normal for it's inhabitants. I never thought a lot about my elven heritage, growing up in a human society as I had. Irenicus' desecration of the tree had offended me deeply on some level deep within.. Spending time in the leafy city gave me a new appreciation of what I was... or at least half of what I am. I appear elven but I wonder does Bhaal's taint give me half elven status?

I don't look like any elves I know of, but there are no human signs either. I know nothing of my mother.

Doesn't really matter to me on a deep level, just a curious thought.

One day as I was concluding my sword practice, a steward from Ellesime requested I go to her apartments for a meeting. Curious as to what she could want with me I found Solafein, Ano and Tsu in our apartments. After cleaning up and changing clothes we went to an audience with the queen.

While Ellesime had been welcoming and cordial, she sensed my disapproval of the way she had handled Irenicus after his first assault on the tree of life, so we weren't 'good' friends. A visit to her private sanctum was indeed a matter of note.

As we entered her private sitting room we were presented with tea and bade to await the queen..

In a few short moments she appeared casually dressed, so this wasn't an official meeting.

Ellesime got right to the point after the social niceties were out of the way.

'Nemesis, I had a message from my father that concerns you. You should visit the Grove of the Ancients in the near future'.

I looked at my companions knowing Val and Kivan were getting restless also. I told the elven queen we would go on the morrow and likely would not be back to her fair city for some time to come. Ellesime assured us we were welcome to return and bide as long as we desired anytime we chose, and our audience was concluded. She informed us we would teleport to the Grove as soon as we exited the city to save us the walk.. Thanking her for her hospitality.. We returned to pack for our departure.

I got a feeling life was going to get a lot more complicated the next day, and a feeling of inexplicable anticipation crept through my being.

I had given a few thoughts to what I might do after I left here..

While traveling I had heard about Watchers Keep and know a group want adventurers there. I remember reading it was a Helmite fortress once.. Shrouded in mystery.. I think that could be a good place to begin a new chapter of life. So after the Grove I think if the party agrees we will go to Watchers Keep. Sounds a rich prize.. I am quite fond of gold and magical items.

Watchers Keep gave me a thought of Durlag's Tower a place I had completely enjoyed clearing and looting.

In fact if I ever decide to settle down I might just call it home. After I cleared it I got title to the place so legally it is mine. Yeslick keeps it safe for me. Any of my companions are welcome to rest there.

Viconia resides there much of the time. She has done wonders with the decor.

There is one loose end I will someday tie up. Duke Belt betrayed me to Irenicus.. it could have happened no other way. Belt would not teleport me to Athkatla but put me right in place for Irenicus... I owe Belt a debt of pain. I guess he was afraid I would prove a threat to him. He was right. I will kill him one day for what he set in motion. He lives on borrowed time.

Thinking of that time brings to mind Sarevok. I don't understand why he is so often in my thoughts and dreams. I can't reconcile the boy and young man I knew, with that dark armored figure that murdered Gorion, and put a price on my head.

Those last words.. are they a threat, or a promise? Or simply just last words blown away by the dank winds of that dark place where they were spoken? I was not surprised to see his shade in hell. Was it real or a construct in a dream? Was that place real or a dream shared?

Duality I well understand. The taint of Bhaal relishes battle and death. It is often hard to pull the bloodlust back when the fight is over. The dance of sword and death is a drug unmatched in its intensity. I do strive to only deal death to those who traffic in evil and injustice. I like my name Nemesis, or divine retribution.. I like to think I am Justice.

Minsc always made me smile when he bellowed 'Feel the backhand of Justice.' Good ole Minsc.

As I packed my bag of holding for our departure, my mind continued to wander. I spied Tsujatha carrying a spell book heading down the hall to study it. He had enjoyed the elven library also. Our time here has allayed some of my doubts and fears of his feelings for Sillara.. I think she was likely a fool. My

feelings for that tall golden skinned elf are perhaps deeper than I want to face.

What could the elven god be sending me to a Shrine for? I may not be a follower of a specific deity but I would never disregard a summons from a benevolent god.

My packing finished but for the few items left, to be added in the morning, I go down the hall to give my group instructions for the coming day. And also discuss my plan to go to Watchers Keep.

I sent Solafein to Durlag's tower and Viconia. I always kept several teleportation scrolls that opened

a portal to it. Vicci would be a good mentor for him. If I needed him in the troop he would be easy

to find.

Since we were all familiar with our routine, we all had dinner and retired to enjoy

perhaps the last luxury we would see for a time.

I retired with Tsujatha to make good and satisfying use of the bath and large bed in my chambers.. Clean, replete, and sated. I cuddled with Tsu already sleeping as I dropped off I again felt that feeling of anticipation I couldn't define. My dreams were of a familiar figure but were not disturbing.

I rested well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cryptic words:**

**The wheels of prophecy e're turn,**

**Gorion's ward hath come.**

**Crossroads of past, present and future,**

**The one foreseen, the one foretold.**

**That which hast past is ne'er truly gone.**

**History repeats though mortals choose not to see.**

**War and bloodshed be not new to the Realms,**

**A god that once was may yet be once again.**

**Armies march and cities burn,**

**The rivers froth with tainted blood.**

**The corpses of those born not innocent,**

**Feed the inferno of boiling hate.**

**Bhaal's Servant deceives,**

**Five led down a false path,**

**A hidden traitor lurks in their midst.**

**The Servant of Bhaal knows death and destruction,**

**The face of an ally, the mask of a foe.**

**The Children of Bhaal bring death to the land,**

**They slaughter each other and feed their father.**

**Death and destruction walk together,**

**A river of tainted blood doth not cleanse.**

**The storm approaches, we speak no more."**

**Five Bhaal spawn, betrayal from within. **

**Gorion's Ward plays an unknown part in all this... a catalyst.. a wildcard. **

**I play a part in this 'Time of Troubles'... I don't know what part. **

**I read Aluando's prophecies, and everything I could get my hands on about Bhaal, and his prophecy. **

**I don't want my so called sire to be resurrected, Cyric is not a good replacement.. The statues speak of another wanting my sire's throne, one.. that could be even worse. I suppose this is the point I somehow must change. **

**I don't know what I can do. I don't know if I want to do anything. I need to know more.**

**Irenicus targeted ME for a reason. Sarevok feared ME, perhaps for this same reason. **

**So many questions.. No clear answers.**

**I know I will be hunted just because I am Nemesis, Gorion's ward ... Bhaal spawn. I will have little choice but to be involved in this Time of Troubles. **

**I swear it will be my choice what role I play.. and how I play it. **

**I hate what Irenicus did to me. But, he created a fine weapon, and an unbreakable will.**

**I will choose my own path, prophecy be damned.**

**Ambush. **

**I sense a wrongness in the forest, Valygar, Kivan, and Tsujatha also note it,**

**and melt into the bushes leaving Anomen and I to wait. We are all seasoned and**

**battle hardened, very much aware of each other's strengths, at ease with the dance**

**of sword and spell that is combat. **

**I feel the rush that is always present when blood**

**and death are close. It is a welcome feeling I didn't realize I've missed until this**

**moment. I also sense something else that tickles across my nerves a sense of**

**familiarity. **

**A figure steps out of the shadows. A woman naming herself Illasera the Quick,**

**Bhaal spawn. That is the tickle on my nerves, it brings back memories I don't**

**have the luxury of examining at this moment. She is too overconfident, she **

**reveals she volunteered to kill me. She tries to ignite my temper by belittling**

**my deeds. Booooring... **

**As she attacks my party takes out most of her hidden troup, beginning with spellcasters**

**and archers. Anomen engages what appears to be her second in command. I laugh**

**and as I engage Illasera, I say,**

**"This should be fun." **

**and meet her steel with my katanas.**

**It is a depressingly short encounter. Tsujatha kept her visible so she couldn't use any**

**of her assassins tricks. I ended her quickly. **

**Illasera the Quick, Bhaal spawn, was not quick enough, she is dead... **

**So it begins, hunted again...or is it still.**

**As the red tide comes over me.. I feel ripped to another place..Lost in the tide I can't fight it.**

**'**


	5. Chapter 4

**POCKET PLANE...**

**A sense of disorientation and vague nausea wars with the euphoria I associate with the dying of a Bhaal spawn.**

**"I greet you godchild" a lovely feminine voice announces..**

**My senses are still dazed by the red tide and the subsequent violent transport to this place.**

**I steal a look, and find all my party seem to be breathing, and with me, but disoriented.**

**Stupidly, I ask "Is this a dream?"**

**The gist, of it is, she is a solar, a watcher of Gorion's Ward, of Alaundo's prophecy. Sent to 'help' me prepare for the coming time... This place is a construct of my will. **

**No inkling of what deity ,if any, commissioned this watching. I suspect there is one.. I do not sense an evil intent.**

**A lot of cryptic god speak.. Life would be easier if gods spoke plainly. It must be a law ... simple declarative sentences are impossible for divine beings. They don't give clear answers, at least that is my experience.**

**"So you have finally arrived, I have been waiting for you" An unmistakable voice... Sarevok.**

**Kivan starts to speak...**

**"Silence. I have waited for Nemesis and my words are for her only." Sarevok cuts Kivan off before he can say anything.**

**Stalling for a little time to gather my thoughts I drawl. "Sarevok, Didn't I kill you for the last time in hell?"**

**With a look of admiration he replies. "You did indeed...although it was no fault of mine. It was you that summoned me, then, even if the words were my own. I've done nothing but attempt to re-form myself since. As you will recall it is your will that shapes our father's realm...Whether you are aware of what you do or not. I myself am nothing, now, but the shadow you see before you."**

**"That doesn't explain what you are doing here." I wanted a better explanation.**

**"I want to make a deal, naturally. I have little to lose, dear 'sister'... and plenty to gain. As do you. And I have waited in your home a considerable time to parley with you." I saw tension, and an odd hope flash across his shadowed face.**

**Still doing some stalling I asked "My home, what are you talking about?"**

**"You..you do not know where you are. do you? You did not come here on purpose? Ha-ha! What a bitter irony this is! You who stumble about nearly blind to your true power continue to survive while I, Sarevok, am reduced to this. Bah! Very Well, **

**Nemesis... I shall tell you where you are. You are within our father's abyssal realm, sister. That plane once ruled by Bhaal and now shaped by the taint present in your soul...but no longer present in mine. You have been here before. This is a cocoon of sorts. A miniature version of our father's larger realm, sort of a plane-within-a-plane. I assume your mind formed it to protect you from the power of this place. Rather ingenious, dear sister...I wouldn't have thought you had it in you. Regardless I spotted it forming and guessed its purpose. So I came here and waited, knowing, eventually**

**you would come...and that we could discuss my... deal."**

**My emotions are all over the place. Anger, curiosity, excitement, and a faint hope. Asking the obvious question was easy. "What kind of deal? What could *you* want?"**

**"What do you think I would want, dear sister? I wish to exist...I wish to be alive again. You can do that. The smallest fraction of your soul, given freely, with the taint of our dead father within it. That would recreate my flesh, restore my mortality...Sarevok would live again!"**

**"And what would I get in return for this?" I asked curiously.**

**"There is the knowledge of how to leave this place of yours, Nemesis. That is ONE thing I can give you, although I didn't know that when I came here. No what I offer is knowledge that is much more relevant. Something that dates back to my mortal **

**days when I was gaining power within the Iron Throne...Something that you will find...most intriguing. I know where your destiny lies, Nemesis. I know where you must go to find it. Search about for it on your own and you will soon be too late...**

**the time of the old prophecies is upon us. Or upon *you*, at least. What say you?"**

**I wasn't going to rush into this no matter what, I didn't trust him.**

**"And just what do you intend to do your...new life?" I asked evenly.**

**Obviously not the question he expected, Sarevok replied, "I...do not know. Avoid crossing you, dear sister, certainly that. My ambition was everything once. Now that the taint is gone, I am... unsure. But I wish to live. What say you?"**

**"And just how did you come by this supposed knowledge?" I asked still stalling for time.**

**"I gathered much of the old lore when I was alive, my sister. As you will recall, it was my goal to assume the mantle of our father. I am dead, perhaps, but the lore still holds true... for you. What say you?"**

**Sarevok was misjudging my own knowledge but I could sense the desperation underlying his bargaining. I still wasn't ready to make it too easy for him.**

**"Knowledge? That's all you are offering for a piece of my soul?" I asked staring into the face of the shade.**

**"Bah! Knowledge is more important than *anything* fool, And what I ask for is but a spark...a spark of that divine taint within you. I will be no Bhaal spawn, my own taint is long gone...but I will live again. What say you?"**

**I could sense desperation, and for the prideful Sarevok, this was close to begging. I wasn't quite ready to give in to his demands, yet..I still didn't trust him and he did kill Gorion and put that price on my head.**

**"And what is to stop me from killing you after you tell me what you know.?" I asked with a hint of an evil grin.**

**With a look of admiration and a nod of his head Sarevok replied, "Nothing, perhaps. Doing so would not return to you that which you freely gave, however. And what would you kill me for? Revenge? You had your revenge. Do you truly blame my **

**old ambition? I would do the same again, if I could. I cannot, you have nothing to fear in me. What say you?"**

**Knowing what that cost Sarevok in pride to admit I had nothing to fear, I replied "Very well, I agree to your demands."**

**"So I have cheated death! Thank you, dear sister, no gift could please me more." Sarevok exclaimed with a bit of relief.**

**I felt a little bit of a tug, and some dizziness and it was over... Sarevok stood there in flesh and blood...**

**"I.. live! Flesh and blood and bone! I am alive! Ha Ha I swore I would scratch and crawl my way back to the world of the living and I have done it!**

**I realized I had totally forgotten my companions as Ano said with disgust.**

**"Not truly dead, not truly alive. This...thing is an abomination, Neme, this thing is not even undead. I hope you know what you are doing."**

**Deep within myself, I hoped so too. **

**His understandable elation over, Sarevok turned to me and said "Thank you, Nemesis, I am pleased."**

**"I don't feel any different", I mused curiously.**

**"Did I not say it was an insignificant portion? I suspected doing it here, in this place, it might work... but I was not sure.**

**"It is good to see I was right. after all."**

**"You weren't sure? That was quite a risk." I said with some heat.**

**"I did not get where I did in life, without risk, fool. It was no bluff... I knew enough to suspect it might work, since our heritage is the same. But none of that is important. I imagine you are eager to hear what I have to say."**

**I interrupted his soliloquy. "Sarevok, if you call me 'fool' one more time, I will kill you again. I also value knowledge. and I have done plenty of study of my own about these 'dark times'. Your arrogance is out of place. Now get on with what you have to impart." I snarled with narrowed eyes.**

**Sarevok nodded and began "The first thing I will tell you is how to leave this pocket plane you have created. It is an extension of your will, Nemesis... it exists because you need it to exist. It is this plane which creates the portal out, but it will not take you where you wish to go. It takes you where you need to be. Or perhaps where you believe you need to be. But I cannot give you the ability to make this plane create such a portal. There are many barred passages in this plane of yours that I know little of. One ,however, I can open.. and beyond is what you seek.. Watch." **

**A passage that had been blocked by an energy barrier opened as the barrier dropped.**

**Sarevok continued.." Enter that room and face your challenge, Nemesis. you may not want to do it alone. Regardless, once you have completed that challenge you will be able to leave this plane of yours. it will take you where you need to be and I know **

**where that is. In my youth I spent a lot of time looking into the lore of the dead god Bhaal's priesthood. I unearthed one of the old prophecies from an uncooperative sect of Cyric... one that spoke extensively of the time that is upon us. The Sword Coast will run red with blood, yes...but the battle will culminate in a great struggle within a city to the south, the Tethyrian city of Saradush. It is there you MUST go, where the first step of the prophecy will unfold. Although you must face your challenge**

**first.**

**"Are you still a Child of Bhaal?" I asked thinking about that room.**

**"No. Bhaal's essence left me as I died... and that which I have maintains my mortality only. Some might still consider me a Bhaal spawn, but is a matter of history and memory only.**

**"So, how do I know I can trust you?" I asked a burning question.**

**"Of course you cannot trust me. Why would you?... Nemesis! Take me with you! Sarevok grabbed my arms to pull me to face him.**

**"WHAT!" I sputtered in disbelief. I was too shocked to struggle.**

**Sarevok rushed to say "I was once sure the prophecies centered around me. Even if that is no longer the case, I know more about them than anyone else. I can help you, Nemesis. With the challenge in that room, and more. Of course, I do this for**

**no selfless reason. There is power in your wake, Nemesis I am sure I am not the first to tell you this. There is no better opportunity for me elsewhere. Besides... you defeated me long ago. You have earned my respect.. Think of it Nemesis, brother and sister side by side!**

**There was definite desperation in that speech.. Why? Sarevok could carve a place for himself anywhere. I felt a need to find out.**

**"I might consider letting you join with me. BUT you would have to do exactly as I say." I said domineeringly.**

**"I will take an oath to follow you, my sister,if that will satisfy? Here in this place an oath would hold the power of a geas. I could not betray you" Sarevok said , looking deep into my eyes.**

**"No, I don't want an oath. I am satisfied, Get geared up and lets go." I said with authority.**

**"You won't require an oath. An odd choice, sister. I would have required one of you... if I had let you live. As you wish let us attend your challenge." Sarevok started to gather equipment.**

**I have an impressive array of weapons and armor. Sarevok had no trouble finding everything he could desire. **

**As he rummaged through the bag he spied his old sword. As he pulled it out of the scabbard I had a flashback of the old temple of Bhaal under Baldur's Gate, and again wondered about those dying words Sarevok had spoken. **

**"May I?" Sarevok asked of the sword. **

**"Sure" I said absently. **

**"Why did you keep it, Nemesis?" He asked curiously.**

**"Its a beautiful sword, and no one ever offered me what I thought it was worth." I replied.**

**That was technically true, but I had never wanted to sell it, so had never tried. I am not sure why I kept it really. I also had the ring of protection he gave me in Candlekeep. He didn't need to know that so I kept it to myself. **

**Tsujatha, Anomen and the rest of my brave company were giving me worried looks. Since I knew they were all kitted out for a battle I led them away from Sarevok to speak privately.**

**It didn't take them long to begin. Surprisingly it was Kivan the quiet ranger who started.**

**"Neme, I don't mean to presume on our past.. or our present. Your decisions since I have met you have proven sound time and time again, even if at the moment you made them, I didn't always see reasons. I trust you.. and your leadership. I find I**

**must question your reasoning in bringing Sarevok back. I know he is one of the specters that walk in your dreams. You are my best friend and I am worried about you. I was there in Baldur's Gate when we fought him. I heard you speak in your night terrors.. Why would you bring that nightmare to life? Why didn't you make him take an oath?" Kivan asked seriously.**

**"Kivan the answer to that is complex. The simple answer would be perhaps he does hold knowledge I need to pursue this destiny it seems I must face. Another answer is I remember Sarevok ,the boy, that saved my life as a small child, on the night Gorion took me. Perhaps more true is, I'm not sure myself, but, I knew it was something I needed to do." **

**"I do understand your doubts, as, you are the only one here that was with me in Baldur's Gate. I will also understand due to your own issues with him, if you choose not to travel with him." I said earnestly.**

**Kivan pondered a moment before he replied. "No, Neme, I have trusted you this far and honestly I don't know what I would do if I weren't traveling with you. Just don't expect me to trust him." He said, with half a smile and a kiss to the hand I had **

**laid on his. **

**Valygar went next..**

**"Neme, if he can hold his own as well as it appears he can I don't have a problem with him in the group..I will watch him carefully. Kivan said many of the things I would have." He kissed my forehead and went to check his weapons.**

**I blinked away a mist of tears. These men were all important to me. They had stood by me during the darkest time. Never once backing away even when the odds weren't good. Even when I was battling the Slayer none of them turned away.**

**I know I owe them my life for sticking with me.**

**Anomen spoke slowly. He has matured a lot since we first met. "My lady, I will never understand you. You profess not to be good but I've seen more nobility and compassion in you... than in many knights of the Order. I don't know any that **

**would sacrifice for an enemy ,what you did, especially, considering what Irenicus put you through. I will also abide by your decision, I've come to realize you are rarely wrong about people and have good judgement. Like Val, I will watch him carefully, until he earns trust." Stroking a wayward lock of my hair he too went to check gear.**

**Tsujatha had listened to all, and giving Ano a sour look as he walked away, began to speak.**

**"Nemesis, I don't always understand this world you live in. I can't begin to understand why you would think to put an enemy at your back. Perhaps, you are keeping your enemy close. You know how I feel about you so like the others I will watch him, and gladly take his vile unlife should he make a misstep." With that Tsu kissed me deeply and walked away with the others.**

**Noting everyone was battle ready, I unsheathed my katanas and strode toward the waiting challenge, flanked by my group.**

**I noted Sarevok had taken a place next to me on the left my weaker side. **

**"Are we all ready?" I asked. **

**Everyone gave an affirmative...**

**Grinning, I said "This should be fun." and strode into the room. **

**Facing a totally unspectacular Bhaal spawn babbling about retribution until he dissolved. Hordes of creatures from kobolds to drow came in waves. When they died they just dissolved like illusions. I watched Sarevok fight again marveling at his **

**technique and sheer strength. Until no more illusions came and the unspectacular Bhaal spawn announced I had survived retribution. **

**I was just glad to gain the ability to leave... After Irenicus I don't like any kind of restriction.**

**Talking to the imp ,Cespenar, that insisted he was my butler. I ordered him to take care of our equipment and see to quarters and dinner.**

**Walking into the hallway I hadn't noticed before to the living quarters. I suddenly began to understand this place was truly created from my will. The arrangements were exactly what I would have chosen. Luxurious bedchambers for everyone.**

**Sarevok's were eerie... exactly like the room I had so thoroughly looted in the Iron Throne. He gave me a strange look. **

**I realized my chamber was flanked by Tsu, and Sarevok with Ano across the hall. **

**I noted comfortable sitting rooms,a bathing chamber, practice rooms,a weapon room, and a dining room, all exactly as I would have them. I loved my chamber done in dark woods, and jewel tone colors, with rich soft fabrics and furniture, its own bath and sitting area exactly perfect.. I was a bit afraid.. Somehow I knew that if I wanted something changed I would just have to think it and it would be. I was still trying to get used to this idea, while I bathed and changed. **

**I changed into some loose soft pants and a matching blouse and went into the dining room, I saw everyone was there except Sarevok which suited me.. I poured a glass of golden wine and began to speak.**

**" I would like all of you to listen and give deep thought to what I am saying...Each of you have traveled with me long enough to understand the taint I carry. You have all seen the Slayer. What I don't know is how much you understand about the time that is coming.. I will explain what I know. **

**Some you will already know, and, some you likely don't. As each of you know I grew up in Candlekeep as Gorion's ward studying swordsmanship and thievery along with all the legends, lore and knowledge to be found in such a place. **

**It is perhaps the most extensive library in Al Toril. The price of admission is a rare and costly book. Alaundo was revered there so understandably I read all his prophecies and everything remotely related." **

**"As I have traveled I also searched out more knowledge, especially after I realized I was a Bhaal spawn. I remember little about the time before I was taken to Candlekeep by Gorion. The little I do fits with what I have learned. I remember being one of many children, in that place. The lore says Bhaal sired many mortal children because he knew he was going to die. His hope was, enough of his essence would be in them to be resurrected back to what he was. This meant the children were doomed. Perhaps something you don't know is that when a Bhaal spawn dies and another is close by or has killed them part or all of that power is absorbed into the living spawn. I think that is how Sarevok knew I was possibly the only one who could bring him back, not only am I a Bhaal spawn, I was the one who got his essence."**

**"Good deduction, Nemesis, I did again underestimate you." Sarevok announced from behind me.**

**Grinning I bade him to sit down and listen. **

**"Now back to what I was saying, The weaker children were often dispatched and the remaining became stronger. It was not a good thing to be seen as weak. Sarevok watched over me there. Why I don't know. Perhaps he can enlighten us."**

**Sarevok began to speak, as he did he stared into his glass of wine as if it were a scrying bowl. "Older children were the caretakers of the younger, I chose Nem when she was only a few weeks old, my former charge was... taken away because**

**he was sickly and cried a lot. I gave you, your name. Never thinking you would be.. my Nemesis." **

**He paused and thoughtfully sipped his wine, then continued.**

**"Many children there didn't have proper names. The priestesses that bore them didn't want to get attached by giving them one. The compound was not**

**a great distance from Baldur's Gate, I don't remember exactly where. The night the compound was attacked I walked for many hours till I stumbled onto an old trail leading to the road North of Baldur's Gate."**

**"When I heard the attack begin and looked out the window to see the carnage I thought being quiet and still was best. When I saw the fire start I scooped Nem up and ran toward the forest. As the all the others died in the fire I was overwhelmed by the red tide and dropped Nem. "**

**"Gorion, who had been leading the attack caught her as she entered the forest. **

**I thought he would kill her like he had the priestesses. I was sure she was dead."**

**I could see this was a painful memory, but it still left a lot of explaining to do. It also left me wondering about Gorion. He was a good father to me, but why just me? It probably meant Imoen was taken at the same time, or more likely from some other compound. It did give me a lot to think about.**

**As Sarevok was silent I began to speak again.**

**"It stands to reason that there were more of these compounds and I can't even guess how many children. I would guess that they were monitored by the priesthood of Bhaal, only the stronger ones would have been allowed to survive. It would seem**

**that now is the time of the prophecy. The battle for survival and for supremacy. It seems Bhaal spawned literally hundreds of offspring, all over Faerun, but only twenty of these shall be of any real importance, and from those, five shall almost make **

**the heavens themselves tremble in fear. Those are the five mentioned by the statues in the ancient grove. "**

**"During the days of the Avatars,**

**the Lord of Murder will spawn a score of mortal progeny. **

**These offspring will be aligned good and evil,**

**but chaos will flow through them all. **

**When the Beast's bastard children come of age,**

**they will bring havoc to the lands of the Sword Coast. **

**One of these children must rise above the rest and claim their father's legacy. **

**This inheritor will shape the history of the Sword Coast for centuries to come..**

**Alaundo's prophecies are, of course, anything but explicit, but I think I understand them. Bhaal's children bear the marks of chaos, have power, with no direction, shall feel the blood of a god within them, and shall be driven to cause death and destruction, especially among each other. "The deaths they bring shall awaken the father, and through them he will rise." The servant of Bhaal the one who is the betrayer, is one that wishes the power of Bhaal for themselves..This person is likely well acquainted with the children, priesthood, and possibly Bhaal himself. The **

**elven statues seemed positive this was not a good outcome and would be worse than Bhaal himself, or even Cyric. This betrayer will be seen as a friend or ally by the five...It is written the final struggle will start in Saradush, which is where I intend to go on the morrow. I don't know what dangers I will find there." **

**I paused for a sip of wine and continued.**

**"I am not sure what role I play in all this.. I am not one of the five. The references I can find about 'Gorion's Ward' are pretty vague.. What I understand, is, I do play a deciding role in how this plays out. You all know I tend to follow my own path, usually good.. but I am not adverse to using the most expedient means.. Siding with the Shadow Thieves was an example of expediency, I don't balk at subterfuge with a few white lies and intimidation to accomplish what I need. I don't have **

**an ambition for power." **

**"So if you are asking yourself why I am doing this? **

**I would answer to see it through. It seems this taint has driven my life since birth. I would have my own life as I choose it. I don't want Bhaal resurrected or... the worse option, that corrupt servant taking the Throne of Blood. This place, the Solar, along with the prophecies, and the words of the statues, tell me it is something I must do.. I want to make the best choice both for myself... and Faerun. This is a game the gods watch.."**

**"This will likely be a dangerous, even deadly road to travel. I have little doubt the five are indeed powerful, and lead great armies. The betrayer must be powerful also. I care about you all... I don't know what the future will bring.. But, I would give you a choice.. Will you travel with me?... or would you desire to go back to your own lives? I don't want a quick answer.. Tomorrow, I will go to Saradush. If you want to come along be geared up and ready for anything..And whatever you choose, know I won't think less of you." **

**Smiling at them all, I turned to the surprisingly good meal Cespenar had come up with...**

**Conversation turned to a discussion of the wonders of the pocket plane and stayed in a lighter vein. Sarevok was silent and retired to his chamber, after he had eaten his fill. After a time, I rose from the table, and when Tsu rose to follow me **

**into the hallway I asked, **

**"Tsu, I must speak with Sarevok privately would you await me in my chamber, or if you prefer yours? There are things I would know." **

**Kissing me softly he bade me, "Get your answers, my love, I know you have waited long for them, I will be in my chambers reading." and he went into his rooms.**

**Striding down the hall I peremptorily tapped on Sarevok's door, and walked in. Sarevok was sitting, oiling a sword, clad only in his trousers. **

**Wow! the guy was ripped, he could have posed for a statue. **

**"Sarevok, we need to talk." I said firmly, I hoped. My nerves were jangling.**

**"I expected you, perhaps not quite so soon, but I expected you." He didn't quite meet my eyes but indicated the chair across from himself, rose and poured a glass of the same golden wine I had chosen earlier, and handed it to me..**

**"Thank you." I raised the glass in salute and took a sip.**

**Sarevok took his seat again, but left the sword on the table. "Where would you begin, Nemesis?" The careful tone didn't give a lot away. **

**"Where you like, at least for a start." I said in a carefully even tone.**

**"First it will come as a surprise I will stand with you to my last breath. In this quest, and after, as long as you will have me, at your side and at your back. I will guard your life with my own. I will take your cause and direction as my own. I swear this**

**in this place on my life and whatever honor I possess." He intoned with his**

**hand on the hilt of the Sword of Chaos, looking deep into my eyes.**

**"I never asked for an oath, Sarevok. Why would you offer one, in this of all places? Where with your essence or the essence I gave you is an ironclad oath." I asked with genuine curiosity.**

**"Like you I often have many layers of reasoning for actions. The first reason is I understand you would doubt me. I don't want you to doubt me in a crucial moment of battle or decision, it could be catastrophic. I no longer hold a place in**

**the prophecy. By your side I will at least play a part. And perhaps last but not least, I would have us fighting on the same side, a formidable pair we will be." Sarevok shifted closer, and took a long draught of his wine. **

**"Perhaps the reason I did not prevail in Baldur's Gate was... I was fighting fate. I was drawn to you from the first time I ever saw you, a tiny sprite with impossibly red hair." Sarevok paused, thoughtfully. **

**"I want a new start with this new 'life' you generously accorded me. In your place**

**I am not sure I would have been as gracious. You had no real reason to agree I listened to you earlier and know you had no real need of my information. Why did you agree, Nemesis?" He looked into my eyes for the first time.**

**"I don't know, I have so many mixed feelings and thoughts about you.. I don't remember a lot about 'our' childhood. Gorion likely took away my memories.. or maybe I buried them.. I don't remember a lot about Irenicus' dungeon either." I bit my lower lip nervously. "I get disjointed images of our childhood in dreams.. I see you in all of those dreams.. I loved and trusted you then. I see you in Candlekeep when I was eight or so" Then I whispered "and when I was fifteen." I felt my cheeks flame.**

**I picked at an imaginary hangnail.. **

**"I remember the night you killed Gorion...Candlekeep, the assassins, the Under city..I've always had conflicting feelings about you.. Let's just say I repaid you for saving me from the fire, and I wanted answers." I smiled a bitter smile... and looked up into those strange yet familiar eyes. **

**"You promised me answers, but the ones I want from you might be a lot harder for you to give.. Tell me why, Sarevok! Why did you want me dead. Why destroy my life? Why?" I realized with surprise there were tears on my cheeks, and my voice broke.**

**Sarevok knelt in front of my chair and pulled me roughly into a tight hug with my head under his chin.. **

**"Nems, I.." he took a deep breath, I could feel the rapid pulse and a little shiver going through him. **

**"Like all answers it is simple but complicated." **

**"Let me begin at the beginning...In the compound .. as you know Bhaal spawned scores and scores of progeny on females of any race it seems... some, the Bhaalites had more hopes for, than others, I remember overhearing conversations when I**

**was quite young.. Bhaal impregnated all races of elves, giants, dwarves, gnomes, halflings, tieflings, aasimar, genasi, humans and...many more, from the base to the divine, across the planes. " He paused, **

**I was strangely content against his chest, with his hand idly playing with a lock of my hair. He lifted me easily and turned to sit with me like a child in his lap.. There was a deep familiarity in the position. He settled with his back against the chair and continued.**

**"Our compound was geared to produce a scant few strong Bhaal spawn. Weakness in any child was soon 'sacrificed' and the essence went into the stronger and more promising. I believe other compounds existed and operated in the same manner. I know some children didn't go into the compounds but many did. Many mysterious magics were practiced. Bhaalite priestesses sometimes gave birth to children that were not conceived in their bodies, they were surrogates for nobler races.. I don't know how this was done. You were a child of this practice. I was one of the very first of these. What blood we carry I know not, at least for sure. I think several of us there were plane touched. These 'special' ones were given more leeway and care to grow into power. Sometimes the priestesses were tested by being forced to sacrifice the children of their own bodies.. If the child was thought to have potential it was spared. Bhaal was the Lord of Murder... so blood was often spilled in that place. I liked the red tide. I know it coursed through you also. You know the feel of it well" Sarevok said without emotion.**

**"I knew the voice of the taint of Bhaal as long as I can remember. I truly did think I was the chosen one. It was a good feeling." He seemed to be lost in thoughts and just speaking aloud, still playing with a lock of my hair.**

**"I learned at a young age weakness of any kind was a bad even fatal thing. I took care to make both of us appear strong in that place. I felt threatened by all the other spawn. There was always a possibility there would be a stronger one**

**that would threaten us with sacrifice. I sometimes made others cry so they would appear weak. The taint would approve these actions. I don't know why I wasn't threatened by you.. Nems. you were all I cared about in that place. You were**

**mine. There was always a bond between us.. I don't know exactly what it was ..or.. is but it was there." Sarevok paused considering what he would say next.**

**I rose up out of Sarevok's hold and poured more wine. I couldn't put definition to all the emotions and feelings running through my being. I passed his goblet and**

**sat on the floor in front of him. I was more conflicted than I could ever **

**recall. Confusion is not something I deal with well and it makes me angry. **

**I had so many thoughts and feelings warring with each other. My rational**

**mind told me this was my enemy, killer of my foster father, the man who**

**sanctioned bounties on my life. **

**Part of what I felt was anger, as I considered that, I realized I had**

**effectively killed him twice and left him to the Abyss. I don't expect **

**Sarevok to have suddenly became some kind of saintly paladin**

**type, but what changes could a place and experience like that have on **

**someone. Sarevok was never what one could call good or lawful nor do I**

**expect he ever will be. Perhaps I have had my 'retribution' and the slate**

**is clean...Maybe that was the lesson in that challenge room earlier. Not**

**retribution at all, but forgiveness, or at least the beginnings of it, second**

**chances.**

**Sarevok seemed to have resolved what he wanted to say next and began.**

**"I made my way to Baldur's Gate, I slipped into the city with a large trading caravan.**

**I didn't want to draw a lot of attention, I was sure that powerful people **

**were pursuing the children of Bhaal. After the slaughter at the compound I**

**was wary. I found a group of street urchins and quickly rose to a position**

**of stability that kept me warm and free from hunger. Some were pick pockets**

**and petty thieves, others were beggars, pit fighters, and thugs. I fell into**

**the latter categories. I spent most of a year with them."**

**"I was popular in the pit fights. Several times a month I would fight. I was paid**

**enough to keep me comfortable. I thought no one would really notice **

**another street urchin in the pits. I was wrong. "**

**"Rieltar had watched me for several months. One day after a particularly**

**vicious bout, he and his pet wizard, Winski approached me with an offer no**

**boy in my position could possibly refuse. Reiltar was a high official in the**

**Iron Throne. Even the street urchins knew it was a powerful organization.**

**He wanted me to be his son and heir, give me a mother a family, an**

**education, and a name. All the things a homeless orphan child dreams of,**

**they offered. I jumped at the chance."**

**"Winski knew I was a Bhaal spawn. Reiltar and his wife were barren. It suited **

**him to take the son of a god as his own. I think for him only the son of a god was suitable to be his heir. Reiltar was a cruel sadistic bastard."**

**"Reiltar's wife, my foster mother was a lovely woman her name was Jelena.**

**She took me as her true son, and treated me with nothing but love from the**

**start. She was a gentle person, I was devoted to her." **

**"Reiltar was an arrogant bastard. He enforced his will with pain, both mental and physical. He wanted unreasonable things and when anyone failed him he beat them with everything in his arsenal of physical power and cruel words. It was only unbearable when he began being abusive to Jelena."**

**"Winski was hired as my tutor. Though he followed the ways of Bhaal he was fair with me. I enjoyed learning and books as much as fighting and swordplay. He carefully nurtured the insidious voice of the taint inside me. He made me believe I was the chosen sucessor of Bhaal. It wasn't hard to convince an abused boy that he had something to look forward to, that would make all the abuse worth it. He wanted me to use Rieltar's plans and position to further my own agenda. So it began the Iron crisis, that you are so familiar with."**

**"Winski and the voice said you were a powerful threat. At first I wanted to bring you to my side, both of us ruling together. Then the voice kept whispering showing me visions.**

**Winski and Rieltar twisted everything. I was not blameless the idea of being in absolute control of my own destiny, with no one to have any kind of power over me, appealed to me deeply.. Everything seemed to just snowball, when Tamoko was gone by your hand any sense of our past, the idea of defeat at your hands.. I did want to lash out at you in that last moment anything gentler that I felt, was drowned out by the voice."**

**"I am not by nature a gentle soul or even a good one, whatever parts of me were gentle you got. I cared for Tamoko partly because she reminded me of you. Her nobility, her fighting style and her pride. They brought you to mind, but she never replaced the innocent sword angel at Candlekeep those short few weeks. She never replaced the red haired pointy eared cherub in the compound. She couldn't erradicate the fantasy of a red haired, dangerous wild vixen in my bed. Whatever connection we have transcends anything. Even death it would seem."**

**"I fought my way across the lower planes to get back to you. Something pulled me past the most terrible places in the abyss. I could have ruled in the lower planes, but I needed to get back to you. I can't tell you why. Whatever bad feeling I might have had is gone."**

**"Whatever connection we have let me follow your travels in Amn and beyond each and every step. I saw it all. After the underground temple maybe the name I gave you was a prophecy in itself. You were my Nemesis." **

**"The first time I saw you in Candlekeep I wasn't even sure it was you at first. All the keep called you Sis. But when I finally saw your eyes I knew, I could feel the draw between us but you had lost your memories. Our stays at Candlekeep were always so short. I was unsure how to broach the subject, so I enjoyed our time thinking there would be 'a right time' to say something. But after the last time I was bound up with Winski, Rieltar and the voices always insidiously whispering, then it was too late."**

**" I watched you grow and mature in your pursuit of Irenicus. I watched every step of the way. Perhaps part of me did miss the upper realms and my mortality but much of what I felt was need. I needed to be there with you. I felt it was where I was meant to be. Even with Reiltar rarely did a day go by I didn't think about you, even when I thought you were dead. When Irenicus took a part of you I felt he took a part of me too. I can't put it into better words for you. Whatever is coming I feel we need to meet it together."**

**Sarevok leaned over and kissed my forehead, surprisingly tender.**

**"Go to your tall elf who awaits. Think on what I have said. We will speak again soon." **

**He pulled me up onto my feet, and gently pushed me to the door of his chamber.**


	6. Chapter 5

Based loosely on Baldur's Gate series of games... Nemesis is my original character. I would like reviews or at least putting me in favorites so I know people are interested.

I slipped through Sarevok's door and heard it close quietly behind me. My mind was awash with so many thoughts I couldn't hold on to just one long enough. I took several cleansing breaths and rolled my head and shoulders to relieve the tension. I could deal with almost everything life had thrown at me but I'd never been good with confusion, or uncertainty. I wasn't afraid of the five or destiny, it might not be clear what the path was but fighting and conflict I understood. My taint was something that was always with me, I had made a kind of peace with it. I understood it as a part of myself.

Irenicus had made me deal with that part of me and learn control. The Slayer lives inside me and I had learned to control it. I heard the voice inside but I could choose whether to follow its direction or not.

I saw Tsujatha's door opening.

"My love, can I do anything for you? Do you want to share those thoughts?" He asked with loving concern.

"I need to think for a while, alone." I said quietly stepping across the hall to run my hand down his handsome face.

He kissed my hand and nodded and returned to his room.

I opened my own door and went to the lounging couch by the fire. I poured a goblet of wine and then wished the lights dimmed. I sat in front of the fire looking into the flames.

I could remember everything, since I woke up in Suldenesselar I had gotten all my memories back not all at once but when I thought about the time with Irenicus or my childhood the memories were there in vivid detail. I had always had vague dreams of my early childhood but never a full recollection. I hadn't really taken the time to sift through them. The time with Irenicus would have just as well been left forgotten. Gorion had erased my childhood but somehow when my soul came back that spell had been broken as well as the traumatic amnesia of Irenicus' dungeon. It had put a different perspective on Sarevok. I had worshipped him when I was a young child. He had been everything to me in the compound, parent, friend, protector, and playmate. The few times he had been to Candlekeep I had felt drawn to him. By nature I was a standoffish child. It took me time to get to know people. Imoen had been the one who quickly made friends with strangers.

Imoen. I remember feeling the red tide and knowing she had fallen at the tree of life. I wish she had listened and stayed behind when I had asked her to. I had wanted her to take her soul and find peace but she had insisted on coming with me.

The strength of her essence had given me the last bit of power to make a final assault on Irenicus and kill him. I miss her. She had been with me growing up, I could always count on her, her smile, her easy acceptance, and her dogged determination. Right now I missed talking to her, we had always shared everything. Most people saw that gamine grin and her childish voice and discounted the keen brain behind them. Irenicus had put shadows in her eyes and in her soul, changed her fundamentally, I can only imagine what he did to her. He'd had her in his control far longer than I was. Tonight I missed her keenly. I couldn't count the times she had saved me with a well placed arrow or spell, all the nights we had stayed awake sharing girlish secrets or real problems. She had been my sister and my best friend.

I had made some kind of peace with her passing, death did follow my wake. Branwen, Dynaheir and Coran had fallen in the quest of the Iron Crisis. Irenicus had taken poor stuttering steady Khalid. The chase for him had taken the feckless Kelsey, the wise Keldorn, the inscrutable Yoshimo, and Cernd who had only travelled with us for a very short time.

Some others resided at my holding of Durlag's Tower. Minsc, Viconia, Haer Dalis, Yeslick, Solaufein and likely Jaheira stayed there. I knew any of them would answer my call should I ask it. I had paid Thalantyr to make a portal in the tower that could be keyed by a crystal. I loved the tower, I had honed my thieving skills to a fine edge while clearing it. I had also ended any danger of ever lacking wealth with its treasure and I had found my home. I felt welcomed by the spirits who dwelt there.

It was my haven.

I think that Durlag's tower had made me wish to explore the legendary Watcher's Keep. I had read some tomes about it and it had drawn me when I had heard they wanted adventurers for a task there.

I realized I was letting my mind wander, keeping off of the topic of what is really bothering me.

I've always been honest at least with myself. I have many flaws. I have wanderlust. I may see Durlag's Tower as home but I love adventuring. I adore the danger, the fighting, pitting myself against a challenge, and solving ancient puzzles. I enjoy the wealth I get from these adventures. I love seeing new lands, meeting new people. I like in some ways the celebrity and even notariety of it all.

I love men. I will make no excuses down deep inside myself I want that soul mate, that person I always turn to. I am not sure it is in me to be monogamous. I know I hurt Tsu often, by turning to others on occasion. I am not amoral, at least in my own mind because I am choosy, I just choose often, for my tainted blood runs hot. I lost my virginity at a fairly early age and I do dislike sleeping alone. I am capable of love, I am not sure I am capable of fidelity.

I have often wondered if Bhaal's taint is partly to blame. I care deeply for Tsu, but I still turn to others, of my troupe sometimes. It might be against society's norms but for me it is just my nature.

I am not basely evil. Doing evil for evil's sake has never interested me. Liberating treasures from others however doesn't bother me in the least. It matters not if they are in a museum or the home of an evil mage. I dislike killing those who are innocent or undeserving but the dance of death is my favorite pastime. I much prefer to do the dance with those who bring pain or suffering to others. But I have killed guards and soldiers who were just doing their job, it just happened they were doing it for some foe of mine.

I have the voice of the taint, it whispers to me it sings when blood flows at my hands. I would be a poor occupant of my father's throne. I find death only satisfying when it is just or deserved or at least has some reasoning. Unjustified murder is just wrong. I have played assassin, but never without a just cause. The Lady of Murder, I just can't see that in myself. I've always liked my name Nemesis, it means justice, or the retribution of the gods. So when the taint whispers of my birthright, I just shake my head at it. I would not call myself good but I would also not call myself evil. I am selfish and perhaps self centered but not uncaring of others. I do dislike those who harm children. Perhaps the thing I did I am most proud of is breaking the slave ring, and freeing the children, saving the city of Suldenesselar and the elven children is second to that. But while I like children, I don't see myself as ever wanting any of my own, my lifestyle wouldn't be a good one for parenthood, and I think I might be too selfish to change. I enjoy bloodshed, but the influences of Candlekeep and the love and acceptance I found there has tempered my bloodlust.

Sarevok had no such tempering, no real counterpoint to the taint. The confusion I had always had about him had deepened with the return of my memories. I had adored him as a child, he had done everything he possibly could to ensure my wellbeing in the compound. After my own confrontation with the Slayer within, and the rise of the taint's insidious whispers, I could understand more how it could have warped Sarevok, especially in a moment of confrontation and loss. The taint takes advantage when it can. With the return of my soul or whatever it was that Irenicus had taken from me I no longer felt it riding me as hard, it had reverted to the small whisper it had always been. The Slayer was still within but it was at my calling, even in that form I had control.

I felt a visceral reaction to Sarevok, a confusing mix of history. He had undeniably killed Gorion, he had been the cause of other deaths that mattered to me. He had saved me, cared for me, protected me as a child in the camps. I had always been drawn to him his visits to Candlekeep had always been a high point in my time there. I had felt the truth in his words.

The one thing that had disturbed me greatly was what Sarevok had said about the priestesses being mere vessels for the child of another. My origin has always been a mystery. I fit no real mold of any race, I know I have certain gifts, not attributable to my father or the elves. I have an innate magick I can't really catalog, somehow deep within I know it doesn't come from Bhaal. It helped me survive the ripping out of part of my soul. I never had any explanation for the fact I believe I could have survived without that part. I had learned quickly how to take control of the Slayer. The taint does whisper, but I've always been able to control my taint.

I felt violated by what Irenicus had done to me, I was angry and felt victimized. It was alien to my nature to let him get away with taking something so integrally mine.

Irenicus was repugnant to me on so many levels, I'd had to destroy him. But while Imoen had seemed to shrink and wither without the taint, after I had exited the Asylum I had very few negative effects. I'd always accepted I was half elven or elven with my slender build and my small but pointed ears, I had always been accepted as that racial heritage. I had not really felt the kinship in the Elven city as Kivan had, I had felt deeply that what Irenicus was doing was fundamentally wrong. I had felt the presence of the tree, but its waning life had not affected me in the same way as it had the elven people.

I had to wonder, why was I the wildcard in the Time of Troubles? What part would I play in the end?

Sarevok had made an impact upon me when he volunteered what would constitute a geas. That act had done much to ease my mind, though I would have never have asked it of him. I had seen for myself the effects of a geas, it is a grotesque kind of slavery and I would never do that to another person. Sarevok had always elicited such strong feelings with me, both positive and negative. I had always fantasized about him since he was the first boy I'd ever kissed. I had heard what he had said about the red haired vixen in his bed. My head is spinning.

I don't want to go to Sardush tomorrow. I would so prefer to sweep Watcher's Keep, and do whatever task the Helmites want done. Anomen would be very happy for this, it could only promote his position with the Order. It would also give me a chance to evaluate Sarevok. The Helmites might have some news of the Bhaalspawn troubles. Helm likes to keep an eye on everything. From all I have gleaned of Watchers Keep there may well be weapons and magical items that could help us in our struggle with the Bhaalspawn. I am not sure where this place will send me, but in the morning I will keep Watchers Keep at the front of my mind. To add a new member to my team will take some getting used to. My cadre fights like a well oiled machine. We excel at the dance of death, each of us knows the strengths and weaknesses of the others. It will take some time for Sarevok to become a trusted member.

Yes, Watcher's Keep is a very good plan if this place will let me go there. I know it must be late. With a strength of will I turn off my spinning thoughts and fall into a restless sleep. Images from the past race through my dreams. Gorion's accusing face stays with me when I wake.

... Please read and leave a review to show interest.


	7. Chapter 6

Story loosely based on Baldur's Gate Throne of Bhaal, with some of the fantastic fan made mods. Nemesis is my character many of the ideas are mine alone. I might have changed a few things to suit my story bent a few rules. but this follows most of the storyline of TOB. Baldur's Gate of course is not mine. Please read and review.

/

The little imp had somehow made an impressive spread of breakfast. My cadre all informed me that they were going to go wherever I decided to lead them. Grateful and relieved I look at them all and begin to speak.

"As always you all, amaze me, with your loyalty, and your love. Without your ever unflagging support and wise counsel, I would have fallen so many times. You have literally followed me to hell and back.

I know any one of you could retire from this life and be comfortable, or you could easily lead a troupe of your own. Each one of you is irreplaceable.

I would be lost without you. I can only give you my thanks, no longer are the rewards or the glory an incentive, we have enough of both. Each of you hold a special place in my heart and this cadre. Without you we would be weaker as a whole." I pause a moment. I step to stand closely in front of Kivan.

"Kivan you are my anchor. You have been with me almost every step since I left Candlekeep. You have ever covered my back, and healed my wounds both those of the body, and those even deeper in my mind and soul. After I escaped from Irenicus, you restored my confidence in myself, both as a woman and a warrior. I don't have the words to express what it means to me, that you will be at my side and my back through this the Time of Troubles, and helping me find my way through it." I step to Kivan and nestle deeply into his always open arms. After sharing a tender deep kiss I step in front of Anomen and look deeply into his eyes.

"Anomen, you have given me your loyalty and your trust. Without your skills our group would not be complete. You have never let me down. Even when you were reeling from the loss of your sister you never faltered. You have come a long way from the impossibly arrogant boy I met in the Copper Coronet and I am so pleased you are staying by my side. Our way has not always been smooth but we have grown to a deep understanding and acceptance. I know that you are favored by Helm and it gladdens my heart that you have chosen to stay." I step into his arms and kiss him deeply as he holds me close and returns my kiss with passion. I end the kiss and stroke his hair and step in front of Valygar and take his hand into my own.

"Valygar, my stalwart friend. We have always had an intrinsic understanding of each other. Both of us fighting the very blood within. When I was fighting the Slayer within you were my voice of reason. My point of reference to come back to, and to focus on when the Slayer was riding me hard. When I can't sleep and need to spar you are ever understanding and accommodating. Though you are a man of few words you are the glue that holds us all together. Everyone here knows your door is always open, as is your mind. I count on you, as do we all. I am very appreciative that you chose to travel onwards with me." I look deeply into his gentle dark eyes, as he leans down and gives me a heartfelt kiss while holding me in a close embrace. I step to Tsujatha, who loosely rings his long arms around me.

"Tsujatha, my tall beautiful elf. Without your skills our cadre would struggle. I have come to rely on you. You have never let any of us down. You are so unique. I can't describe how important you are to me and to the cadre. Both the cadre and myself are blessed to have you. I know you sometimes have trouble understanding our ways, my ways, but always you prove yourself. I am so thankful that you ended up with us on Faerun. Never doubt my deep feelings for you or my need. You are a valued asset of the cadre. I am so happy and grateful you are staying with us." His kiss is deep with the dark passion that always runs through it. Then he releases me with a smile deep in his gorgeous eyes. He begins to speak.

"Nemesis, you are the flame and we are but the moths mesmerized by it. You are our light in the dark, our reason for being. Without you none of us would be the men we are, we would be smaller and less. You bring out the best in us all. We have chosen to follow you. We have seen comrades fall, not one of us has always escaped unscathed. We accept the risks. I don't think any of us could have made any other choice but to follow you where ever you might lead. We would never leave you in this Time of Trouble. Not one of us even considered doing anything else. We are all connected to you and to your quest and whatever might come of it, and I am sure that most if not all will remain with you after." Tsu kissed me lightly again and stepped back.

I stepped over to Sarevok. Looking up into his ever changing eyes. I begin.

"Sarevok, my savior, my foe, my catalyst, my feelings have run the gamut for you love, hate, vengeance and everything in between. Whatever harm was owed I paid you in full. We are at peace. The geas you swore without me asking, knowing all the while it was a more solemn vow than I would have wanted, wiped away any misgivings I might have had. I think whatever fate and destiny have in store that somehow you and I were meant to face it together, somehow we are inextricably linked from the time of birth. I've never been able to get you out of my dreams. We are bound together, you and I. I know your competence, I have no doubts you will be an invaluable member of the cadre. I expect you to fight with us as a team and pull your own weight, and to shoulder your share of any of the burdens.

All here will treat him as a member of our group, I know he will prove himself, to us all." I step closer to Sarevok intending to kiss his cheek but he catches my lips, and I feel the heat pool deep in my feminine places. I step quickly away and over to the breakfast table, avoiding his eyes.

After breaking our fast and making ready.

We all stood in front of the portal. Everyone of us in our favorite armor, carried our weapons of choice. Each of us carried a bag of holding with anything and everything we might possibly want or need in a skirmish or adventure. We could easily carry any and all treasures and valuables we found. I ran my eyes over my cadre. I concentrate on the door and a portal appears..

"This should be fun" I say with a big smile and step through the portal knowing they all are following.

I am happy to come out of the portal and see a soft grassy plain and in the distance I see what can only be Watcher's Keep very much like the renderings I've seen of it in books. I note that my cadre has fallen into a battle formation. Sarevok has staked his claim on my left while Anomen is at my right. Tsujatha is behind me flanked by Val and Kivan. I know Ano and Val can change places instantly depending on what is coming at us and whether it will be faced better by Anomen's flail or mace or by Val's katanas. I know from experience Sarevok and his huge two handed sword can handle anything that he might face while Tsu casts spells and Kivan shoots his arrows.

As we walk the distance to the tall tower of the keep, I evaluate my cadre.

Anomen is master of the flail and the mace, he has a huge repertoire of battle cleric spells. When he has to resort to ranged combat he has a slingshot that has an endless supply of magic stones, which he can deploy with deadly accuracy and speed. He has traveled with me since the day after I emerged from Irenicus' lair in Athkatla. What seems a lifetime ago.

Sarevok is a towering wall of a man, corded with rippling muscle. His weapon of choice is a huge two handed sword with which he is inhumanly fast. When ranged he wields a crossbow with great skill. For a huge man he moves with speed as well as grace. He is well able to hold his own with any of my cadre. He is my enigma to unravel. I still feel Gorion's disapproval of this choice.

Valygar, with his own heavily enchanted katanas is my favorite sparring partner after all our travels he is a worthy opponent. He is also a master of the longbow and a few ranger spells and tricks. He has been a trusted member of my cadre since I found him in that cabin in the hills, wanted by the cowled wizards of Athkatla. He is quiet and hardly ever makes a fuss, but he is an invaluable member of my cadre.

Kivan is the master bowman usually steps back and picks off distant targets. I've often lost my own opponent to one of his well placed arrows. He can also swing a mean long sword when his bow isn't needed. He can fire arrows faster than anyone I've ever seen. He has traveled with me since almost the beginning of my journey. He is my rock.

Tsujatha my tall graceful elf, from a distant world. Master of magic he often wipes out our enemies with one well placed spell. He protects us with his magic as well. If he must draw a weapon he is deadly with the huge long sword that many would use as a two handed sword. He also has an endless supply of shurikens or throwing stars which are heavily enchanted or poisoned. He can throw them faster than any eye can see. He uses darts with the same facility. Tsu joined my band shortly after Val. He is irreplaceable. The position of mage in my group has been the most fluid. In the early days of my travels that position was filled by Edwin or Xan, backed up by Imoen. Before I took on Tsu the position had been filled with Kelsey or Nalia. He is by far the best mage I've had in my cadre, although Imoen had became a force to be reckoned with before her fall at the Tree.

I am pleased with the balance and competence of my cadre. This is the group that will go through the Time of Troubles with Gorion's ward.

As we near the tower, we are met by a group of Vigil Knights, Helmites that guard this place. I don't feel any trust for these 'knights' I will be wary, something about them makes my nerves jangle. I want to scour the Keep so I play along with them.

I hand the scroll we are given for the demon to Ano for safekeeping and we enter the Keep.

My blood pumps and my heart sings, we methodically go through every room on this floor to work out the puzzles to release us to the next. I am correct even on this floor there is treasure and valuables. It does bring me back to the good times that was Durlag's Tower. With little trouble we find our way to the next level. Sarevok has done well he is learning the ways of our cadre and pulling his weight easily.

The rhythm of battle runs through his veins, like me the dance of sword and death comes naturally to him. He also is quick and intuitive with the puzzles and the clues. We ascertain the way to open the next portal to move onward.

Ghosts, dust, mold and decay burying a sense of apathy, a sense of purpose almost forgotten. Evil and madness are almost tangible. This is what I feel in this Keep. The ghosts here need set free or at least relieved of their burdens. Durlag's tower still holds its ghosts but they are no longer burdened and troubled, the spirits there are at ease.

"We will return to the pocket plane, we will enter the portal to the next floor tomorrow. We have done well for this day." I decree to my cadre and they move closer and we are transported to the central room of my pocket plane.

"Relax, bathe and I will set Cespenar to making us some food. We will return to the keep early I will order breakfast to be ready early. It was a good job this day. I will see you at the dinner table" I smile at them and begin to loosen my armor.

My cadre moves away loosening their own armor and heading to their rooms. I give Cespenar his orders and go to my own room.

The bath was perfect with oils in my favorite sweet spicy scent with a slight hint of exotic flower and citrus. It's a relief to have a bath. Generally in my adventures comfort isn't always to be had. While I love the dance of swords, I don't really care to be wearing the results of the dance along with my own sweat. I lather my hair and rinse then put a bit of oil through it to keep it soft.

I let the rest of the tension of the day bleed out into the water, and carefully keep my mind blank except for wondering about the demon caged by the Helmites. Whatever has the Vigil knights that bothered and unable to deal with themselves must be powerful indeed. I will not discount or take it lightly. Helm chooses his knights well. My stomach lets out a very loud inelegant rumble. I towel my hair damp dry and slip into another pair of the soft loose pants and a matching shirt in a lovely shade of teal. I could get used to just thinking of something and it appear.

Smiling, I enter the dining room and find my cadre has also found comfort. It is something I don't see often. Even in the elven city, they had kept to light armor and a favorite weapon. The memory of Irenicus was too near, to let all caution slide away. Even though this was somewhere in my father's realm in the Abyss it had an air of safety, something I hadn't had a lot of since Candlekeep. I see male appreciation of my appearance in the men sitting around the table. I smile widely at them all and take my own seat.

"You all look so handsome, I'm sorry you have kept from the food, I soaked overlong in my bath. Cespenar you may bring on the food please." I order still holding the smile.

The meal is delicious, both fine and filling. The wine and ale flows freely with the meal. Conversation is mainly centered on Watcher's Keep, and good comments about the food and drink.

"Ano, I would have your thoughts on the Vigil knights, and any comments from the rest of you on your thoughts, feelings, or observations on these guardians." I asked quietly to them all, but looking at Anomen.

"Well, my lady. I found them dedicated to something, but I felt some kind of deception. Perhaps it is something more that Helm has forbade them to tell. Perhaps it is something else." Ano put forth with thoughtful eyes.

"I too felt an unease about Odren in particular, he was being deceitful. In the others I didn't sense the same unease, but I sensed an unease, perhaps even a disagreement between them." Tsu added.

"I sensed they were holding back information if not lying outright. They are also intimidated by us. Afraid we will uncover something and turn on them because of it." Sarevok put forth in a quiet tone.

I gave them all a glance of approval and agreement.

"I too felt something off about them, I fully intend to scour the tower, but I am not sure about that scroll. We may have to improvise something else. I did liberate quite a few tomes from the floor we cleared today, I would like everyone to take a couple of the books and skim over them for any clues they might hold, to the foe that awaits. Tsu, I would like you and Ano to closely examine that scroll. I think it will be a long journey through the keep before we reach our objective, but we should as always keep vigilant and glean all the information we can. It surprised me they had no information of the goings on in Amn and Tethyr. Helm's priests usually have good information."

I pick up my bag and pass tomes to each of my cadre. Not only are they possibly the best fighters in Faerun, they are all well educated. "Keep track of anything of note you glean, and we will discuss it over breakfast."

I drain the last of my wine and grab a clean plate that I place some fruit and a few small cakes, to take to my room, along with several tomes I have taken. On the way I ask Cespenar to make sure our armor and weapons are ready for the morning. The squeaky little imp is very useful to have around. He has skills that are very handy to have.

I settle into the lounge by the fire with the tomes I've chosen. The first two hold nothing of value. The next has no bearing on Watcher's Keep it is a treatise written on prophecies of the coming time of trouble, but other than being a more complete volume in itself there is nothing new I haven't seen before. I have an extensive library at Durlag's Tower, my upbringing in the Great Library had imbued me with a great love of books and reading. I have many volumes that I could enter the gates of Candlekeep should I desire it.

Candlekeep, the thought brings to mind my childhood with Imoen, Gorion, and all the people that had shaped my mainly happy childhood. I had been the darling of the guards, and many of the scholars and priests. I'd been blessed with the finest teachers from across Faerun. Since I'd returned to find all that had mattered to me gone and replaced by Doppelgangers, I'd no desire to ever return again. I can't imagine returning there without Imoen. There is nothing there for me anymore.

Gorion I have wondered had he heard the prophecies of Gorion's ward. I have to wonder why he hadn't taken Imoen or another child, even Sarevok. I don't doubt myself, but I have to wonder why fate or destiny had chosen me? When the Solar had entered this place of mine it had jangled my nerves, I have some feeling of being manipulated for much of my life. I know I have taken many detours in my journey. Why had these things presented in my path?

Kara Tur, Easthaven and beyond into the frozen north, Soubar, Restenford and many more. We even skipped around in Time. I've taken many adventurers into my cadre for a time. Solving mysteries, restoring balance, and laying ghosts to rest so many roads, why did they find me? I lay here and wonder what or who has been orchestrating my journey. I've been happy enough doing these adventures, pitting myself against the puzzles, the foes and the danger, living in the moment.

Those that have traveled with me were never under any illusions about the risk involved. I've grown rich, I have enough wealth to last several lifetimes spent in absolute luxury, even though I have scrupulously shared my spoils with my cadre. We carry the best armor and weapons, all heavily enchanted, made by masters of their craft, with exotic and rare materials. I've never questioned myself so deeply until now.

Damn Sarevok for raking up the past and the memories I had left there. Damn the Solar with her cryptic god speak, wouldn't it just be simpler to tell me what they want of me? Sarevok I hate him, I love him, and most confusing of all I desire him, despite everything else. I feel Gorion's disapproval.

I slip out and into Tsu's room. He is the stability I need right now. His knowing hands, and his sensual mouth, his intimate knowledge of my body, and his deep feelings for me take away my thoughts until passions wave breaks and sleep comes to claim me, blessedly without dreams.

In the morning I am more than ready to tackle whatever lies through the next portal in Watcher's Keep.


End file.
